Dream' Proposals
by katdance666
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like… ‘Dream’ Proposals. LJ


_Author's Note: Another one-shot. Written to prove to readers of my MM fic that I am still out here, alive and writing, but being unforgivably slow in the whole updating thing process… And because I needed a friendly dose of fluff (ran out of drugs, you know…). Joking about the drug thing. Though I did try snorting coke once… But the ice cubes got stuck in my nose… HAR HAR HAR! Aren't I so very hilarious? I am trying to distract angry readers by making them cry at my really lame jokes. And puns. Puns are cool. And I have finished the most recent chapter of MM and it should be up relatively soon (again, sorry). And I have almost got a chapter of a new, current-day Quidditch-team fic to post. You shouldn't look forward to it (three words: old man perverts). Maybe hilarity isn't my thing… Nah! Enjoy the fluffiness. Bubbles!_

_-Kat _

Disclaimer: I like to think that the plot is original, though I am probably living in ignorant bliss… The characters are hot. Not mine… but hot. And I would rather not be sued for my lame 'Amish Country' jokes. Cheers.

Summary: Exactly what it sounds like… 'Dream' Proposals. L/J

Dream Proposals

"So James," Lily said, twisting a lock of her red hair around her finger. "What's up?"

"Errmmmm…" he mumbled. If he answered her with 'the sky', she would dump him on the spot. She hated sarcasm. When used against her, that is.

They were sitting at an unbelievably small table out side an unbelievably small restaurant. So small in fact, Lily had been thinking, that it could have been called a café. But not quite. And she had been contemplating leaving a comment on one of the comment cards saying 'small. Suggest calling 'Joe's Café', not 'Joe's Restaurant'; misleading. and just a tip: serve hot tea _hot_.' But she somehow didn't think that 'Joe' would appreciate her constructive comments.

Now, she was staring across the table at her boyfriend of exactly one year, six months, and seventeen days; the one whom had called this bizarro meeting in the first place, and he was staring blankly at the pink tablecloth.

_Note to self,_ Lily thought with a small smirk; _Mock James later for apparent fascination with pink tablecloth. And flowers. And waiter's shoes. And passing dog._

"Hel-lo? James? Anybody home?" she called impatiently. Not only was their outside table small, but it was also squished too-closely-for-comfort between two others, so her foot was being attacked by some random lady's chair. _Geez, you'd think people come to Cafés… er restaurants… er eating-place-thingys to sit down and eat, not get up and down to yell at waiters. And Waitresses. And Managers. And fellow customers. And people walking passing dogs._

"Right," James cleared his throat. "Well, you see Lily… The thing is… Here's the thing… The thing here is…" he trailed of as Lily cut across him.

"I think those are all the possible combinations of those words that you can make, James. What's wrong? You never get tongue tied and repetitive… Unless I were to hex you again… Which I'm still sorry about, by the way."

_Oh no, what if he's breaking up with me! I was only kidding about the dumping him because of potential sarcasm thing! _

"Well Lil," he started again, only to be interrupted by Lily once more.

"ARE YOU CHUCKING ME!" she squealed anxiously.

"Wha-? NO Lily! Of course I'm not chucking you!" _(Phew!)_ "Now please shut up and let me finish." James reached across the table (not far to reach, in Lily's opinion) and took Lily's hand in his. "Okay, you know we've been together for a while, right?"

She nodded. _One year, six months, and seventeen days, to be precise. _

"Well… I've really had the most amazing time with you. You're such an amazing girl-" _(evil glare)_ "er- woman. And I love you so much. Now-"

_Hmmm… Long boring speech. Wonder why it's so hard for him to say it… Unless… Noooo… He's proposing? He is. He's proposing! Must be. Oh, James. Whoops… Better tune in… Don't want to miss it._

"-and we've met each other's families for lunches and things, so we do know the other personal side of each other-"

_Nope still going. I wonder how he's going to do it…_

"_Lily, let me take you to France, and there we can get married in a small, beach ceremony with our closest friends, and conceive our many future children on the Eiffel Tower?"_

_James moved aside from the table, got down on his knee, and held out a small velvet box. Inside the box was an enormous diamond ring. _

"_Oh, James…" Lily sighed._

_He reached up and caressed her face gently with his hand. Taking her hand in his, he lifted the ring to her finger and said, "Lily, will you make my life complete by marrying me?"_

"_OH yes, James. I would love to," she smiled. "Kiss me, darling."_

_And he did. And they kissed until the old lady beside Lily had screamed for ten minutes straight about inappropriate public displays of affection, and Manager Joe had come and kicked them off the table. Then James finally broke away from Lily, and punched fat and balding Joe smack-dab in the nose, and Lily grabbed him and kissed him again…_

_Oh, I should tune in again, really can't miss it._

"And even though we know each other amazingly well, and live together, and work together, and see each other every day, there's still something missing for me…"

"James! Lily!" a voice cut through James' romantic speech. _evil menacing glare_

"Okay, just 'James!' then," Sirius said, backing away from Lily and her threatening look. James glared at him too "Not the best time, Sirius…"

"I only need you for a sec," Sirius said. "Geez…"

"Fine." Shooting an apologetic look at Lily, James stood up and accompanied Sirius to the edge of the seating area.

_Oh no! Now he'll have to start all over again. Damn stinking Sirius!_

_But anyway…_

_Lily was sitting at her window brushing her long red hair. The sun glistened on it, creating golden streaks throughout._

_The peace and quiet was short, for it was interrupted by the sounds of approaching horse hooves. A few seconds later, a stunning white horse came into view, rearing up on it's hind legs so that the rider could wave his wand above his head and look heroic. Lily sighed dreamily._

_James rode his noble steed over to beneath Lily's window, and called up to her, "Lily, darling, I love you! I could never live without you! Please let me help you down!"_

"_Do James, do, for I love you too!" Lily called back to him._

_James smiled charmingly and pointed his wand at her window. Lily's feet lifted off the ground and she found herself floating down towards the dirt. James held out his arms and caught her easily in his muscular grip._

"_Lily," he said passionately, "Marry me?"_

_Lily sighed again, and gasped "Yes James," before fainting against his sturdy chest._

_Ahhhh… Now to check back in because he's back. Can't miss his proposal!_

"Sorry about that. Sirius just wants my advice on which girl to dump first. You know, one wants him to meet their parents, another wants to wait to have sex until she's married, and the other wants to go on a mini-break."

"What does he suddenly have against mini-breaks?" Lily frowned, off topic for a second.

"In Amish Country," James explained.

"Ah," Lily understood. From what she'd heard, Amish girls and boys (and visitors who went to Amish Country) were locked into separate (hotel) rooms at night, and were allowed only five feet away from each other at all other times. _Wedding Nights must be interesting._

"Apparently, everyone who goes to Amish Country is locked into separate hotel rooms at night, and is allowed only five feet away from each other at all other times. Wedding Nights must be interesting," James laughed at his own joke. _eye roll and foot tapping_

James' laughter stopped shortly at the look on his girlfriend's face, and he got back to his speech.

"Okay. Erm. We _have_ been together for a long time, and I think it may be time for a change…"

_Oh dear Lord, this is always the part in films that they take five minutes to say. No harm in a little more daydreaming…_

"_Help!" Lily shouted to the darkened skies and storm clouds. She had been captured by an evil pirate gang, and she needed someone to rescue her. A heroic someone. With jet black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. _

_And, as if the stormy skies had been listening to her very thoughts, the shadow of a muscular man flew down towards the top of the wind-tossed boat. Slowly, the few rays of sun that had escaped the vast darkness above, illuminated his handsome face. James Potter landed gracefully on the mast, rested his broom carefully in the crow's nest, and grabbed one of the ropes hanging down from it._

_He tugged on the rope slightly, as if testing it's security, and then jumped over the edge of the nest, sailing down through the rain like a torch of hope for Lily._

"_James, be careful," Lily shouted again. His dropping to the deck paused in mid-air while he threw her a dashing smile, then continued to plummet ever-faster downwards, until he landed on the Pirate Captain's head. The Pirate Captain collapsed, and the leader-less crew dashed to the lifeboats, some just jumping overboard to get away from the hero. _

"_Lily!" he called, rushing to her and taking her in a warm embrace. "You're alright. I was so worried."_

"_Oh James," Lily cried into his shoulder._

"_Marry me, Lily Evans?"_

"_I will…" she gasped happily._

_Awww… It would be so sweet if he rescued me from evil pirates… Of course, he probably doesn't know what pirates are… Unless they have/had wizard pirates too… _

_Anyway, should tune in. He seems quieter. Don't want to miss the proposal…_

"Uh, Lily?" James waved a nervous hand in front of her face. "I just asked you to marry me…"

"Oh…"

_Damn. _


End file.
